


Just Love Yourself And You're Set

by creamcakesequalslove



Category: Ant & Dec RPF, Take That (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: It was the week of Pride Amsterdam and Robbie Williams-Barlow asked his mates Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly to be on a boat with him, his husband and some of their friends during the Amsterdam Canal Parade. Ant and Dec agreed, but were they comfortable enough to show their love for one another in public?





	Just Love Yourself And You're Set

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue, which is the reason why I can make mistakes. Please, let me know when you notice an error.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the chorus of the song [_"Born This Way"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V47PcFJ15fY) by the Glee Cast (originally by Lady Gaga).
> 
> This fic takes place during the 2017 Amsterdam Gay Pride (which was last week). I own nothing but these words. This story is a sequel to [Evytju](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evytju) her story [_Don't Hide Yourself In Regret_](https://www.wattpad.com/414466362-don%27t-hide-yourself-in-regret) ("Just Love Yourself And You're Set" are the next lyrics of the chorus) and she really helped me out with writing this. I wrote this from a third person's point of view.

It had been a year since Ant McPartlin and Declan Donnelly confessed their love for one another while they were on a weekend trip to Brussels on 20 May and 21 May, which happened to be the Belgian Pride weekend.

1 August 2017 was an ordinary rainy day in London when Ant and Dec were sitting on the living room sofa watching Lorraine.  
"We should go on a weekend trip again, love," Declan suggested.  
Anthony put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "What do you have in mind, sunshine?"  
Before the older Geordie could answer the question his phone rang. The screen said _Robbie Williams-Barlow_. Dec quickly answered the phone and he put it on speaker.  
"Hiya Rob! How are you?" the couple said at the same time.  
They heard their mate from Stoke-on-Trent laugh. "Hi boys! I'm good. How about you?"  
"We're good," Ant replied.  
"Yesterday I got a call from the director of the Pride Amsterdam. This year the Amsterdam Canal Parade has World Pride as their theme and they asked me to be the host of a boat full of British people," Robbie told his friends. "That's why I wanna ask if the two of you will join me and Gaz on the British boat."  
Ant and Dec looked at each other. They had not really thought about coming out to the public as a couple and they knew the Canal Parade got recorded.  
"Amsterdam it is!" both Geordies said at the same time after they finished the conversation with their mate.

"Hello Amsterdam!" Ant exclaimed when he and his boyfriend let the Central Station of the Dutch capital city behind them after they arrived by train. "Ant and Dec have arrived!"  
Like Ant and Dec expected, nobody turned around for the two famous British men.  
"Thank God, nobody knows us here," Declan said as the Geordies walked the short distance to their hotel.

"We just arrived in our hotel room and let's get ready to RAINBOW," the older men texted their mate Robbie Williams-Barlow.  
It did not take long until Declan received a text back. "You should meet Gaz and I in our room, which is room 149. Jonny's here as well."

After a quick meetup with the two other guys who were invited by Robbie to be on the British boat with him, the five men took a cab to bring them to the start of the Canal Parade. Over there they had to get on the boat by using the pier.  
"We are about to leave," Jonathan Wilkes told Ant and Dec after the five men found their places on the boat. "Are you ready, boys?"  
"To be honest with you, we're not a really outgoing couple when we're walking down the streets back home," Anthony replied while he stood by his boyfriend's side.  
Gary Williams-Barlow engaged in the conversation as well. "But you are encouraged to kiss in public during the Canal Parade, lads. You can kiss whoever you like to kiss during the Amsterdam Pride."  
Suddenly Rob grabbed Gaz by the hips and kissed him full on his lips. "My husband meant something like this."

The boat parade, which was called the Amsterdam Canal Parade, had been going on for an hour when Rob started singing the song _Born This Way_ , which was an original song by Lady Gaga.

 ** _"I'm beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes_**  
**_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way_**

 ** _Don't hide yourself in regret_**  
**_Just love yourself and you're set_**  
**_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way"_**

After Robbie sang the last note of the song, Ant pulled his Declan closer towards him and he pressed on the other pair's lips. The snog went on for a good ten seconds before both men caught their breath.  
"Oh my God, Evy! Ant and Dec are here! They are here in Amsterdam!" a fan of the Geordies fangirled.  
"I know, Kim!" another fan screamed. "They just kissed right in front of everyone. I even got a picture of the kiss!"  
"Did you also hear somebody shout?" Dec asked his boyfriend.  
"No," Ant said before he kissed his love again.


End file.
